finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Antlion (Crystal Chronicles)
The Antlion is one of the later bosses in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. It buries itself underground in the last stage of Lynari Desert erupting out of the sand after the Tipa Caravan reaches the lowest level. The vicious beast then attacks the caravan immediately, beginning a long and arduous battle. It is visually similar to the Antlion of Final Fantasy IX. Stats Battle The Antlion is arguably the hardest dungeon boss in the game; although it certainly does not present as much of a difficulty as the Meteor Parasite or Raem, it poses more of a threat than bosses thus far. It is easy to get cornered by the Antlion's attacks, and the player may be inflicted with multiple status effects in this battle if they are not careful. Curing and clearing yourself are essential, meaning time management is crucial. * Stomp - The first attack which the Antlion uses has a wider range than most of what it does but is a bit easier to avoid. It will heave its legs upwards then smash them into the ground. Attacking with long range moves and spells is the best way to avoid damage. If it connects, this attack knocks you backwards. * Pincer - The other physical assault the Antlion possesses is swinging its giant mandibles about. While a very simple attack, it can prove difficult to evade this without spending a good amount of the battle positioning yourself out of range. Some have claimed that Lilties' short statures means that they can evade this attack merely by standing still directly in front of Antlion. If it connects, this attack inflicts Stun. * Petrification Ray - The most dangerous move to be aware of is a beam the Antlion fires from its mouth which petrifies anyone it touches. This form of petrification also penetrates a single layer defense, meaning a piece of gold equipment or Earth aligned Crystal Chalice alone is not enough. * Lightning - After taking enough damage, the Antlion will begin shooting a wide beam of electricity, paralyzing any player in the blast radius. It might be difficult to resist both paralysis and petrification in this battle by means of equipment, but running out of range is always an option. Since the electricity takes a bit of time to charge, it might be easier to run from this attack than the previous one. Support Monsters The support monsters in this fight prove very troublesome. They are rather numerous and will either deal damage while you try to attack the Antlion or stand as an obstacle wasting precious time as the boss whittles away at your health. The Stone Scorpions are vulnerable to Gravity as all stone enemies are, while the other two varieties are weak to ice. Strategy This battle is very hectic. Removing the support monsters here is even more important this fight than in most due to the boss's sheer force and range. For the normal and lightning scorpions, Blizzara will be the best method of eradicating them; you can hit multiple enemies at once and freeze them, allowing a single physical strike to kill most as well as giving you more room to work with. The stone scorpions are the most difficult since they resist all attacks except gravity. Kill them off as quickly as you can, then move on to the Antlion. Third level spells are harder to use in this battle due to attacks coming constantly from every direction, so second level spells, focus attacks, and physical bashing are suggested. Equipment takes a bit more thought this time; wearing a combination of Golden equipment, Storm equipment, and having a wind or earth chalice is strongly advised (but make sure you have two levels of stone resist). If resistances are unavailable, devote an ability slot to Clear to make up. Etymology Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles